


"So what is your view on casual fucking?"

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Mark, Jackson and Namjoon ship week! [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, Idol-Verse, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: You know that moment when your groupmate and friend with benefit is riding you like your dick is the second coming of Christ while he looks amazing? Cause in your opinion he is one of the best looking visuals in kpop?And then suddenly you fall asleep and half a second later you wake up, and suddenly you aren’t in your own body, and nobody is riding you? And you are very confused?A completely normal everyday experience right?





	"So what is your view on casual fucking?"

**Author's Note:**

> So here is what is going on, I am doing 7 days of Mark, Jackson, and Namjoon stories! It will be somehow shipped between these 3! And no reason to worry... All the stories are already written!

You know that moment when your groupmate and friend with benefit is riding you like your dick is the second coming of Christ, while he looks amazing? Cause in your opinion he is one of the best looking visuals in kpop?

And then suddenly you fall asleep and half a second later you wake up, and suddenly you aren’t in your own body, and nobody is riding you? And you are very confused?

A completely normal everyday experience right?

Well, Jackson wasn’t ready for it. At one moment he was putting hand marks on Mark’s hips, trying desperately not to cum. The next second he cums… and falls asleep, and in the third second he woke up… in another room?

It took Jackson less than a second to freak out, he tried to roll out of bed but ended up on the floor as he hadn’t seen that he was tugged under the cover. Okay okay okay, this was weird! He looked down at himself, oh wow damn since when was the floor so far away from his face?

Since when did he wear a Ryan pajamas? Since when were his legs so long? Jackson had so many questions, and then he tried to take one step… and fell on his face. Everything felt wrong, his legs didn’t move like he was used to. As he lied on the ground looking up at the ceiling wondering if the strange weird new giraffe limps was gonna work for him or if he was stuck being a pancake on the floor. A loud crash was heard and the door to whatever room.

“Namjoon? What happened are you okay?”

Well damn, he had never been confused for Namjoon before. Yes, they had shared one terrible haircut, but nobody would say that they looked the same or even similar. “I am not Namjoon.” and frankly, he felt insulted that somebody would think he was.

Well, that wasn’t his voice coming out of his mouth, and that wasn’t his group. That was BTS! Jackson was pretty sure he wasn’t a member of BTS.

Then like lightning struck down into him and ignited a lightbulb on top of his head. He realized what had happened “What day is it today!?” He was staring at Seokjin, who in return was staring back at him.

“I assume you are Namjoon’s soulmate. I am Seokjin, he left a note for you on his bed table.” Seokjin’s voice was light and respectful since he wasn’t sure who was currently in his friend's body.

Jackson… was less calm “I am fully aware of who you are goddamnit! We saw each other two days ago, just tell me the damn date!” Any other day Jackson would have been a lot more respectful, but there were more important things to do right now. He was trying to put two and two together, to find out what was happening. He kept getting to the same response which he didn’t know how to feel about. That couldn’t be, right? Right?

“It’s the 12th of September.” Seokjin looked worried, afraid that Namjoon’s soulmate was some crazy fan, that would be awkward. Love should be built on love… not obsession. He wanted somebody who could love Namjoon for Namjoon, not for Rap Monster.

And then Jackson couldn't deny it anymore, he was staring at Seokjin “I am Namjoon’s soulmate aren’t I?”

Poor Namjoon, so smart and his soulmate was a little slow. Seokjin already felt bad about this matchup, all he could think was ‘please don’t be a girl, please don’t be a girl’. Don’t get him wrong, Seokjin loved girls, his soulmate was a girl… But Namjoon was gay... like really gay. He might say that he was okay with having a female soulmate who was platonic, but Seokjin knew better. Namjoon was a romantic. A stupid silly romantic.

“Yes, I would assume so, maybe you would like to sit up. There is a lot of stuff we have to talk about since you know who Namjoon is that you will have to sign some things. It’s not that we don’t trust you, but we don’t you and we don’t want anything bad to happen to you or Namjoon.” To be honest, Jackson had kinda tuned out Seokjin, this was all bullshit.

Any other day he would have been respectful and a nice person, but he realized in what position that Namjoon would be waking up in, fuck fuck fuck. “Shut up for two seconds and let me think.”

“Excuse me?” Seokjin did not seem to appreciate getting shit talked by a stranger.

“We need to go like right now, like actually 10 minutes ago! To the Got7 dorm!” Jackson tried to stand up but ended up falling over again, he was not used to this stupid giraffe legs!

Like they looked great on Namjoon! Amazing on Namjoon, 10/10 would fuck those thighs, no! He had to focus right now, goddammit! It wasn’t that he was sex crazy, but his brain was literally having sex for 10 minutes ago! Suddenly he was not having sex anymore and now he had to deal with the fact that he is Namjoon’s soulmate!

Which nothing bad about, Namjoon was gorgeous, 10/10 fuckable! Bangable! Everything! But damn fuck his brain was so confused.

“Oh god please tell me you aren’t a fanatical fan about to abuse your body for a day.” Seokjin was already pulling his phone out of his pocket to get ready to call their manager. This was getting out of hand and Jackson for his was getting tired of Seokjin being slow.

“GODAAMN IT I AM JACKSON WANG! FROM GOT7!”

That made everybody in the room stop and stare at each other, Seokjin froze in place with his phone in his hand. Jungkook, and Jimin who had been looking around Seokjin to see what was going on changed to look at Jackson weirdly . “oh…”

Jackson did a second attempt on standing up, and this time managed to actually do it. He reminded himself, to never make fun of Namjoon for being clumsy again. He couldn’t blame him with these damn stork legs, walking was hard! “Now Got7 dorm, now!”

He was not gonna say that he never thought of being Namjoon’s soulmate. He liked the younger male, of course, they were good friends and Namjoon was hot! But he always thought Namjoon would end up with somebody cute and soft like him. Hell if the universe thought they were gonna be great together then who was he to argue!

Well, that did, of course, depend on them actually being able to be a soulmate couple. Namjoon would wake up in his body having sex with Mark, and Mark would probably fuck with Namjoon, not to be mean, but because he was a minx.

“Why? I know Namjoon is there, but shouldn’t you guys get some sleep first?” Seokjin tried hard to be the adult, he kinda wanted to smack Jackson on the top of his head and tell him to chill out. It was midnight! non of them needed or wanted to leave for the Got7 dorm! he understood that they wanted to see each other, but this was over the top.

Which okay, it was Jackson so over the top made sense.

Jackson to his, was kinda annoyed that nobody could understand him goddamnit! “My body is having sex with Mark!”

“Oh.”

“Yes oh!” Goddamn it! Jackson was stressing out, what was happening in the Got7 dorm? Would they keep having sex? No of course not! Jackson knew that Namjoon didn’t want to have sex with anybody before his soulmate, cause he was a damn romantic. Oh god was he gonna judge Jackson for not doing the same? Oh god, “we need to go now.”

Jackson was kind of proud with how he managed to take multiple steps forward and not falling. It was so weird how big his steps were. He was not used to that, and his center of gravity was completely off, how did tall people even function? It was crazy!

Seokjin seemed to hesitate, but Jimin didn’t. Bless the younger vocalists heart, he seemed to have the same romantic heart as Namjoon and could understand why this was important. He guided Seokjin, Jackson in Namjoon’s body and a wide curious eyed Jungkook out of the dorm. Before sticking a set of keys in Seokjin’s hands as a clear sign of what he wanted the older to do.

Jackson was awkwardly sitting and biting at his own lower lip. He could understand why Namjoon did it all the time, it felt nice, then again Namjoon had nice lips, really nice lips that would look great…. NOPE NOPE NOPE! He needed to focus! Jackson was starting to think that he had an addiction. On the other hand, he also knew that in reality, it was the fact that it was the first time he actually thought about Namjoon as a sexual person. Which lead to him not being able to think of anything else.

Jungkook was sitting next to Jackson and looked at him with a curious look. “You know that Namjoon believes in true love between soulmates right?”

Jackson put his... Namjoon’s... Face into the sassiest facial expression he could, but he was pretty sure that it was mostly a constipated look. “You are aware that I am Namjoon’s friend as well? Also, you shouldn’t be speaking with the hickey you have on your neck should you?”

The younger slapped a hand over his neck with a facial expression of shock. Jackson laughed a laugh that sounded weird to everybody's ears. It wasn’t like Namjoon’s laugh nor like his own, it was some weird mix that didn’t sound right “Got you.” In reality, Jungkook didn’t actually have a hickey, but the reaction was enough to show that he could have had a hickey.

“You tricked me!” Jungkook looked almost in shock like he had forgotten that while he was looking at Namjoon’s body, the person currently in it was Jackson.

Jackson shrugged with a grin that didn't look home on Namjoon's features. “Is there something you want to tell me little bunny?” Namjoon had always said how cute Jungkook was when he got embarrassed. Jackson could now see what the other had meant. The youngest BTS member was adorable with a light blush over his cheeks and the hand still covering the nonexisting hickey.

“Shut up,” Jungkook mumbled as Jimin laughed from the front seat where he was riding shotgun.

It didn’t take them that long to end up at the Got7 dorm luckily. The dorm itself was dark since it was shit am and no idol should be allowed awake unless they wanted to be dead at their promotions the next day. But damn Jackson was about to wake up everybody, their mother, and their dead ancestors, he was gonna get in there.

Well okay, it wasn’t originally his plan, but when he managed to get his body and it’s giraffe legs to the front door he realized a few things as he tried to pat his pocket for his keys, one... This was Namjoon’s body, of course, he didn’t have Jackson’s keys on him. Two... He was still wearing a Ryan pajamas, well damn he hoped that nobody saw him outside in it, hat would be weird to explain. Thre... He was gonna have to actually knock on the door, which meant he was about to get murdered by Jinyoung. Since Jinyoung appreciated his beauty sleep, he wouldn't appreciate Jackson waking him.

Well, he said appreciated beauty sleep. Jackson was actually pretty sure that what he appreciated. was the dirty things that he and Jaebum did behind the door. It was soon Jinyoung’s birthday and they all lowkey knew that the two of them were gonna be soulmates. That was how the world was, everybody had kinda accepted it at that point.

“OPEN THE DOOR!” Jackson started knocking and banging on the door to be let in, cause never let it be known that Jackson wasn't over the top. Damn, why did Namjoon have no muscles in these spaghetti arms? He was getting exhausted by banging on the door!

Seokjin, Jimin, and Jungkook stood a little behind him, staring at him like he had gone insane, which he had if you asked them.

It took almost 5 minutes before a very annoyed Jaebum opened the door with hesitant, seeming to fear it was an insane fan about to jump him. When he saw Jackson… Namjoon… outside, he rightly so looked confused “Namjoon?”

Never let it be told that Jackson was the quickest, but it was also shit am “No! Jackson, now let me in! I have a thing to do!”

“I am pretty sure you are Namjoon, are you okay?” He looked over at Seokjin, Jimin and Jungkook “Is he ok?”

Seokjin just shook his head “Pretty sure he is insane, but that is your problem, not mine. It is Jackson tho, he and Namjoon are soulmates because the universe hates the rest of us and want to punish us.” Seokjin did not appreciate being awake at this time of night, and he still wasn’t sure that Jackson deserved HIS Namjoon.

“Oh god please tell me you are lying.” Jaebum could see hell flashing in front of his eyes, this was never gonna go well.

Jungkook nodded his most mature nod “and Jackson’s body was having sex with Mark.”

“Oh, I am aware! Nobody has seemed to find the volume button on Mark, somebody should control him, nobody wanna hear him moaning out loud at midnight !” Jaebum sounded like he wanted to give up on the world, which... fair enough he was the leader of Got7, nobody could blame him.

Jungkook to his blushed at the image presented to his brain. Luckily nobody seemed to expect an answer from him as Jackson once again tried to push himself past Jaebum, which didn’t work. He might at that moment tower over Jaebum, but he also had spaghetti arms with no strength “please let me see my soulmate !”

He was fully aware that he was starting to sound whiny. Which did sound weird in Namjoon’s much deeper tone of voice, but he couldn’t get himself to care “let me see Joonie!”

Jaebum felt like he should at least tease Jackson, a little since he did interrupt some very important… riding... “Why?” he did enjoy that at this moment Jackson did not have the strength to move him, oh this was karma.

“Cause I don’t want him to misunderstand things!” Yeah, he was being full on whiny brat, but he wanted to see Namjoon.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have done something that makes him misunderstand things then .” Jaebum was full on teasing his poor frustrated group member.

Jackson stomped the ground like a perpetulent child getting told he couldn’t get dessert, “Says you! Don’t think we all don’t know about the fact that you have been dicking down Jinyoung for years! And he isn’t 21 yet, and your birthday went without a soulmate.”

That left Jaebum pouting as well stepping aside to let Jackson into the dorm. Now Jackson wasn’t crazily stable on his feet, leaving Jackson to kinda look like a newly born foal as he leaned on the walls holding himself upright. Like it might sound crazy to people, but to Jackson, he was walking on stilts. His entire center of gravity was wrong, he had a longer upper body and shorter legs in his normal body! Namjoon, on the other hand, had much longer legs than upper body and it was so weird to walk.

The rest of the BTS group and Jaebum was following him. Nobody dared offer the crazed male help, the thing was... When Jackson opened the door he expected naked people and maybe some fighting. What he didn’t expect was Mark sitting shirtless and Namjoon... in Jackson’s body, fully dressed talking and petting Coco.

Jackson stood and stared at them for a few seconds “uhm…”

Well... Mark was the first to react, looking up from the dog to stare at him with a grin “You are slow. We expected you 20 minutes ago, oh and you brought the bunny!”

Mark’s smile was almost predatory “what is your view of casual fucking my little bunny?”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of this series done!
> 
> Day 1 - Soulmates verse  
> Day 2 - Magical Girl verse  
> Day 3 - Hanahaki  
> Day 4 - Hogwarts verse  
> Day 5 - Hybrid  
> Day 6 - Middle ages verse  
> Day 7 - Omega verse
> 
> Hope to see you guys in 24 hours!
> 
> If you want to hear more from me, see teasers for my next stories or just see me rambling over how much I wish we would all get along no matter our fandom, this is my twitter!  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)


End file.
